Mute
by midnightstars12
Summary: December third is International day of people with disability. I wrote this in honor of it. Robin is mute, and he wants to try to tell the world; and also help anyone struggling with anything like it. Robin had no idea why he decided to give a speech, but he was touched by the reactions. No slash. Oneshot.


**A/N of you don't know, today, December 3rd, is international day of people with disability . I am writting this in honor of the day. My mother has quite a lot of diseases that make life very hard for her. She has a bodily disability. Although this day is more going towards the Mute,blind,deaf,mentally handicap people.**

 **I have asthma, glasses, quite a lot of allergies and a lot of mental pain. I think we all do. But this day is not focused towards us, it is not focused to minor things, it is focused to things that change your life and make every day painful. I know a deaf woman who has four kids and her everyday life is riddled with stress. But, every time i see her, she isn't complaining. She's always so thankful for everything she** _ **does**_ **have;something i think a lot of us forget. She was my inspiration to learn sign language; and partly to write this.**

 **I have a friend with a mental handicap. She is a couple grades behind and doesn't understand when she is being mean. She get's very scared easily and is very booming and loud. She dressed as a crayon last Halloween and people made fun of her. I always stick up for her, compliment her on the things she does know, and try to teach her. Often people don't recognize her handicap and are very mean to her. The whole point of this day is to be aware of these handicaps.**

 _ **"There is no greater disability in society,than the inability to see a person as more."**_

 **Robert M. hensel**

 **(Theses are robin's thoughts.)**

 **3rd PERSON P.O.V.**

Robin took a deep breath, in, and out. He watched his chest as it slowly inflated and deflated. Although he wasn't showing it, he was nerve racked right now. Suddenly a warm hand rested on Robin's shoulder, making him jump in surprise."Rob, you okay?" Kid flash asked, worry ripe in his tone of voice.(Okay, maybe i am showing it.) Robin slowly started to nod his head yes, but then quickly decided against it, and nodded his head no. He wasn't Batman, he couldn't just hide his problems.

Kid flash let a knowing smile warm his features, he knew when his best friend wasn't alright, and he was quite happy for Robin at his admitting of it. Kid flash was standing behind the couch in the living area of Mount justice; or 'The cave' As everyone now seemed to call it. The redhead had come to the cave to refuel on snacks and maybe pester Artemis, but he had immediately stopped in his tracks at the sight of his best friends sitting on the couch, paying attention to little things with a uncomfortable posture. Wally knew this posture all to well; So he had quickly gone next to his best friend and questioned him.

Kid flash made his way around the couch and sat down on it, body twisted to look at his best friend. Robin took yet another deep breath before he started signing things, first checking if Kid flash had a good view of his body so he understood what he was say-signing. Robin signed so swiftly only a speedster would be able to decipher it."I- Well you know how today is December second?"Robin signed.

"Ya. I'm not that bad at other subject's, Rob."

"Well, December third is international day of people with disability."

"Okay... are you worried about getting bullied or something?"

"No,no. A lot of kid's look up to me, a lot of handicap kid's going through a hard time. After a lot of thinking, i decided that at noon in Gotham tomorrow i'm going to go public about being Mute and give a bit of a speech about disability. It would inspire so many kids, even adults."

"That's awesome Robin. I'm proud of you. I'll be there for you if you want."

"Thank's KF."

"So, why are you all sad and uncomfortable?"

"Well, i am having a lot of second thoughts. Like, what if the villains think of it as a new found weakness? What if people stop respecting me? What if no one cares? What if-" Robin's flying hands were quickly stopped by Kid flash grabbing them and pulling them together in front of Robin's chest. The raven hair looked alarmed and questioning, only for the red head to look back at him with a stern,serious look. "Listen, Dick. First of all, you have no reason to worry. Even if the villains found it as a weakness, you would kick there but in a second. And NO one is going to disrespect you. Your the partner of the god dam-dang Batman! And even if no one cares, you will have done it, and that should bring you some closure or something. Now, stop complaining and tell me what else is wrong. I can tell there's something else."

Robin looked alarmed at how serious Kid flash had just gotten, but quickly got over it and put on a genuine smile; As if saying "Thanks for clearing my worry's Bro".

Wally, apparently reading Robin's mind, responded."No prob' Bro."

KF quickly let go of the younger's hands, smiling sheepishly at forgetting to. Robin simply smirked and continued to tell his best pal of his troubles. "Well, for all those people out there that don't know sign language, i need someone to translate for me. I don't want Batman to do it, he would be to intimidating with his Batman voice. I don't really know anyone else who would do that for me and knows sign language."

Wally stared at Robin with his mouth agape. The answer to Robin's worry's was sitting right in front of him. Kid flash slugged The raven hair in the shoulder for being so ignorant, making robin look at him with a 'What-the-heck-' look. Kid flash rolled his eyes at this sudden stupidity and explained. "Duh Robbie! Me! Think about it, i know f sign language, i would be willing to do i for you, heck, i want to, and my voice isn't exactly scary."

Robin's eyes widened in shock at this offer, suddenly he glanced at the blank television seeming lost in thought. Kid flash simply waited, tapping his foot on the floor repeatedly, seeming to forget what he came to the Mountain for in the first place.

Suddenly Robin came back to life and turned to Wally, Bright and happy smile on both their faces. As Kid flash was about to say something, Robin swiftly tackled the speedster in a hug, making both the boys fall to the floor. Wally's laughter rang through the cave, and even though not heard, Wally felt Robin's mouth open and close on his chest; he was silently laughing.

Artemis was in her room, cleaning her arrows of blood when a array of speedster like laughs filled her ears. It wouldn't have been so bad, if it had not made her lose her focus so now she had to clean her blood of the arrows. Infuriated by Wally's antics, Artemis stormed out of the room, snarling and preparing her voice for a onslaught of continuous yelling.

As the blond archer made her way quickly to the main room, she was about to let loose a scream, when she saw the purpose of the laughter. There, on the floor, Was Kid flash and Robin, both in there civies, Laughing it up and wrestling on the floor. Artemis clamped her mouth shut as her nerves calmed. As much as she wanted to punch Baywatch, she didn't want to ruin Robin's fun. She couldn't help but feel a protective surge whenever she was around the youngest.

Artemis face palmed in annoyance, she still didn't know what caused this play fight. "ahem! Baywatch! Robin! Sorry to interrupt your tickle fight, but why are you having a tickle fight?" Artemis asked, seeing as Wally has all of a sudden started bombarding Robin with tickles, Making the raven haired boy's body rack with silent laughter.

Suddenly the two boys stopped there playing around, and parted, sitting down on the floor and turned to Artemis. Robin, being the troll he is, started signing to Artemis about everything that had happened with Wally. Wally watched with amusement as Artemis watched Robin's hands fly all over the place with a raised eyebrow; ever since she met robin she had learned a little sign language, yes, but no one but Wally or Batman could understand Robin at this point. Wally, eventually having enough of his fun, intervened. "Hey, um, Rob? Arty farty here can't understand Sign Language that well yet." The so called signer stopped his hands in action and a blush crept on his cheeks, slowly he signed something Artemis could understand."Sorry."

Artemis waved off their resident team hacker and instead turned to Kid flash for answers. After a minute of staring,infuriated yet again, Artemis grabbed her bow and notched a arrow, aiming it at Wally. At the sudden outburst of weapon's, Wally stiffened in shock, while Robin simply covered his hand over his mouth to mask his silent snickering. Artemis glared a hole through Wally."Answer my gosh dang question Baywatch! I know you aren't clueless!" The speedster put his hands up in a sign of defeat. Artemis regretfully put her bow and arrow back in her quiver. She was so going to get back at Baywatch later."Well, tomorrow is December 3rd, international day of people with disability. Robin wanted to go to Gotham at noon and give a speech about his disability, hoping to help out some of his disabled fans and really, anyone. Rob was worried about stupid things, so i assured him. Now, i'm going to be his interpreter."

Artemis stared at the two boys in shock. Robin was coming out about being mute? Robin was going to give a speech? Robin was worried? Kid flash was going to be a interpreter?

Robin, seeing the girls slight confusion, stood up from his spot on the floor, wincing slightly when he tattered his injured ribs. He then strolled up to Artemis and placed a hand on her shoulder and tilted his head. Artemis instintly knew what he was trying to say. "I'm all good. Are you going to be there?" Artemis graced her features with a smile. "You can bet i'll be there. I'll get the whole team there. I'll even try to get the league, although i don't know how that would work out." Artemis finished off her sentence with a smirk, seeing as she succeeded in making Robin snicker.

Robin turned around from facing Artemis and signed something rapid speed to Wally. Artemis waited for Robin to finish, a little jealous that she couldn't understand but Kid flash could. Kid flash cleared his throat, making Artemis pay attention to him."Robin said good luck with that, but if you're serious, i could get the Kryptonite and find the seven belt." Wally translated for his younger friend. Artemis smiled yet again, feeling stupid for being jealous when Robin was just trying to talk to her in the first place.

Artemis furrowed her eyebrows, she had no idea what the so called seven belt was. "Hey, Robin; what's the seven belt?" Robin's eyes widened at this question, he mentally face palmed. Yet again robin let his hands fly wild and Wally translated as he went along." Robbie says, Wallance stop calling me Robbie. Wait, what? Oh, sorry. Robin says, I wasn't supposed to tell anyone about the seven belt, but of all people on the team, i trust you two the most. The seven belt is something Batman made at the founding of the justice league, inside it has everything you need to take down the whole original seven founding members. Batman even put his weakness in there. He keeps it more guarded then the queens diamond. It can assure sudden weakness or death of the original seven of the league and many more. So, don't talk about it, EVER, or Batman will find you." Wally finished off, his eyes widening as well as Artemis's; in fear, and shock.

"Forget it, your all fine." Robin signed slowly, making sure he did little words so the archer would understand. Artemis and Kid flash nodded there acceptance at this, not wanting to talk about how Batman would hunt them down like animals.

Alright, lets get ready for your speach then! I need to read it if i'm going to say it." Wally declared, making Artemis _agree_ with him.

Alright then,Robin thought, Lets get this done.

* * *

Robin walked to the Batmobile, hesitating every step. In just thirteen minutes Robin was going to give his speech(Well, KF was, but still.) and he was getting a little stage fright. Okay, a lot of stage fright. As the raven hair slowly sat down in the passenger seat of the Batmobile he winced, knowing there was no turning back now.

Batman wasn't far behind, as he just lowered himself in the seat himself."Feeling a little stage fright, chum?" Robin simply nodded his head yes, not necessarily wanting a conversation. The dark knight gave his 'son' a knowing smile. "I know i'm the batman and everything, but the first time i had to give a speech in front of Gotham, Gordan had to push me on stage; The Batman."

At this statement Robin looked at his Mentor with disbelief. The black clad hero simply nodded his head yes to say he wasn't playing.

Instantly Robin was falling over laughing. He couldn't imagine that ever happening, and even if he tried, it just was to funny for him. Bruce gave his Ward a playful toned down version of the bat-glare; Then started up the Batmobile.

As robin heard the Batmobile's engine start he tried to straighten himself up and calm his laughter. Still silently laughing, The teen decided he needed a distraction; so he pulled out his phone. The bright light shone in his face and Robin winced. As his phone turned on he looked at the home screen, right across the middle it said" Two texts from 'Flashkid'" The raven hair smirked at his name for Kid flash's number; nothing was better then annoying a speedster.

As the Batmobile started driving Batman turned on the Radio, to that Robin just tuned it out. The teen quickly reached for the text button, wanting to know if anything important was going on.

The first text read "Hey Robbie, sorry i'm not there if you are, Flash and i got caught up in some Central city baddies"

Robin frowned at this, Kid flash couldn't be there before him."Hey Rob! Guess what! I'm the one on time for once! Or early, i didn't really get the time but, whatever. Just be here please."

The teen smiled at the speedsters antics and swiftly replied."Hey KF. We will be there in a flash!" Robin finished of his text with a small emoji of kid flash; He may or may not have hacked apple and added it to the list of emoji's.

The raven hair then put his phone back and leaned back into his seat, anticipating a stressful afternoon.

It seemed like the car ride lasted forever; If eight minutes was forever. Robin thought fighting the Joker was stressful, Ha! The teen was secretly wishing the Joker showed up, so Robin could do his thing and not have to give the stupid speech. Who's idea was it for me to give this speech anyway? Robin thought. Oh,ya,me.

But the teen was snapped out his thoughts by Kid flash waving a hand in his face."Hey there bird boy! No time for zoning out now! You got a speech to give, come on." Kid flash said, annoyed that Robin might be chickening out. The raven hair simply nodded his head yes and slowly made his way out of the car, not wanting to annoy his best friend further, but also not wanting to throw up.

As Robin made his way out of the car, he couldn't belive his eyes. In the middle of Gotham there was a large stage were the Justice league often made their announcements. But that wasn't the awesome part; There had to be at least four thousand people in a large crowd all waiting in front of the stage, some were holding signs with encouraging words, other balloons, there were even inflatables.

Seeing his best friends shock at this sight, Wally quickly snaked a arm around the younger's shoulder and started guiding him on stage, no matter how reluctant Robin was."Hey, come on Rob! All these people are here to hear _your_ speech. Go inpower some people, will you?" Robin took a deep breath at this comment, he knew now there was no turning back. Suddenly a thought riddled his mind.(If i don't just want to walk up there, who's to say i can't make a grand entrance?)

Smirking deviously, The youngest made his may onto Kid flash's shoulder so fast that he was sure his friend didn't even know what happened."Roobb?" Kid flash asked questioningly.

Robin simply responded by grabbing his grappling hook out of his belt and firing it and the top of the stage. Wally, finally recognizing what was going on, started freaking out."Robin! What are you doing! I don't do this stuff like you and Batsy! There really is no need to make such a entran-AHHHHHH!" But the speedster was cut off by Robin latching onto his head and the two flying in the air suddenly.

The whole crowd gasped at seeing two people be flung into the air, then they all started cheering at recognision of who those people were. Robin beamed at the crowd as he was lowering the ground, now with Kid flash clinging to his chest. As both of the teens feet hit the ground the Speedster started going off, enraged."WHAT WAS THAT FOR?! I mean, seriously! You could have at least told me so i was ready dude! An-" But, Wally stopped his ranting at seeing the look of confusion on the crowd. Smiling sheepishly and rubbing the back of his neck, Wally broke the ice.

"Hey there Gothamites! Happy International day of people with disability! oh, wait, this isn't that kind of 'Holiday'. Heh heh, sorry folks!*Slap* OW! Robin! huh? oh ya, so, i am sure you are all wondering why Robin has decided to make a speech on such a day that is irregardless to him. And,that's the reason he is giving a speech, because it isn't irregardless. Robin has a disability."

At the uttering of the last words Robin stepped forwards and on to the podium, handing Kid flash the microphone. The Speedster smiled encouragingly at the bird, so Robin started signing and people stared wide eyes. "Okay folks, so i will be speaking for Robin here. He says, Hi there Gotham. Sorry the rest of the dynamic duo isn't here, but i think using Batman for just his voice isn't such a great idea. If you all are wondering why the heck i am using sign language, it's because i'm mute. Being mute is probably the best disability, considering that i still have my hearing and sight. A lot of you are probably shocked right now, everyone just thinks i'm quiet. I have decided to tell everyone about this because i hoped i would be inspirational to all those people out there struggling with there disability."

Robin stopped signing for a moment and stared at the crowd to see there reaction. To the boy's utter disbelief, all of the people were smiling happily at him, some even changed there signs. One sign caught Robin's eye, it read "A bird without a song is no problem at all! For if a bird has a Bat, everything will be intact. The bird chirps in danger and the bat keeps him close, protecting him from everything that would or could harm the bird. GO ROBIN! NOTHING CAN STOP YOU!" Suddenly wearing a grateful smile, Robin started to sign again, and Kid flash speaking along with him. "I just want to say that this makes no difference at all. I have forever been Mute. If i were to say i was fine with it though, i would be lying. It's hard. I don't often use sign language, just hand motions or keep things to myself. A lot of villains get annoyed that i can't 'scream for them'. I don't care. I have so many people around me that care for me and help me and i'm sure you do too. That is what i came here to say. Everything thing is hard about losing one of your senses or such. It never truly gets easier, but you live with it. But that isn't truly living. People make fun of you for it, treat you differently, and so much more. But always just remember, it doesn't make you different. You can still breath air, you can still feel your loved ones, some people can still see them and some can still hear them. The only disability that we truly have is being out-casted in society. But never give up. You have people that love you, and people that will always care for you. And having something wrong that you can't learn as well means NOTHING. That's what this day is. People should come forwards about being different! There is no need for people to make fun of us! Don't bully a person because there brain works differently! We are all truly the same, and we all have potential to do everything in our power to make this world a better place. Thank you all for coming, and thank you, Kid flash, Batman, Young justice and the Justice league and everyone else for accepting me and embracing me. Always try and never, ever give up! You are going to get through this, ever single one of you. And although life may be different, I hope no one will look at you the same. With enough fighting, we can change the world. Good afternoon."

Robin gave one last smile to the cheering crowd and stepped off the podium; walking to Kid flash. The entire speech had Robin so overjoyed that he just wanted to scream, ironically enough. The red headed speedster ran to his friend and embraced his in a hug, not taking no for a answer and waiting until his Robin hugged him back to utter these words."Nothing makes you different. You did amazing. No one is being mean like i told you, and they never will. I believe in you, we all do. Thank you for being my friend."

 **Cheesy? Yes? No? I started this yesterday and wanted to put it up in the morning, but i wasn't yet done with it. I haven't had a break the entire day until now. Please tell me what you think, this is just written in honor and respect of people and this is not going to be a story. It is a simply oneshot that i hope we can all learn something from.**

 **i know that it's terrible writing and a bad story, but i just wanted to make something in honor of the people who made this day.**

 **And for those of you who read my other story, 'X marks the spot' I just want to say that i am going to post the next chapter tommorow. I have been extremely busy with everything going on in my life right now and i just need to finish the chapter is all. Thank you for saporting the story and giving feed back!**

 **Don't follow this, it's a oneshot made to honor, so please no hate. Thank you!**


End file.
